The Beeslys
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: AU. After proposing to Pam, Jim has to meet Pam's fourteen siblings and it's going to be wild.
1. Chapter 1

Pamela Morgan Beesly was the second born child out of fifteen. She loved her huge family, but they sometimes drove her nuts.

Pam's parents were Michael and Kathleen Beesly. Michael and Kathleen married on her seventeenth birthday, and by high school graduation, she was pregnant.

Pam's older sister, Patricia Lynn Beesly, was born two years before Pam. Pam and Patty were always pretty close.

Pam's thirteen younger siblings all have "P" names.

The Beeslys were spread out. Patty moved to Pittsburgh, while Pam stayed in Scranton.

A year after Pam, Phoebe Miranda Beesly was born. Phoebe chose to rebel against her huge family by getting pregnant at sixteen and keeping the baby. After graduating from high school, Phoebe moved to Philadelphia.

Eleven months after Phoebe, Kathleen and Michael welcomed Paige Lauren Beesly. Patty, Pam, and Phoebe adored Paige. Paige moved to New York the first chance she got.

The fifth born Beesly was named Parker Adam Beesly. Parker was the first boy and was spoiled by everyone who met him. Parker moved to Maine once he graduated.

The sixth born Beesly was named Peyton Maria Beesly. Peyton left for Michigan for college, and only returned for holidays. She didn't really like Pennsylvania that much.

The seventh born Beesly was born eleven months after Peyton. She was named Phaedra Anne Beesly. Phaedra moved with Peyton for college because they were so close.

The eighth born Beesly was named Penelope June Beesly. Penelope decided to move to Harrisburg when she graduated from Penn State. She loathed her huge family, but always returned for holidays.

Beesly number nine was named Percival Andrew Beesly. His eight older siblings hated his name, so they shortened it to Perry. Perry decided to move to Gettysburg, and was close to Penelope.

Beesly number ten was named Piper Amelia Beesly. Piper moved to Boston following her graduation from high school, but visited during the holidays and every summer.

Beesly number eleven was named Patience May Beesly. Patience moved to West Virginia after she graduated from high school.

The twelfth Beesly was named Paris Gretchen Beesly. Paris stayed in Scranton to be close to sister Pam.

The thirteenth Beesly was named Paxtyn Elizabeth Beesly. Paxtyn chose to move to Ohio after her high school graduation, and rebelled by being six months pregnant at graduation.

The fourteenth and fifteenth Beeslys were twins. They were born right before Michael and Kathleen divorced. They were named Persephone Jane and Phillipa June Beesly.

After finally proposing, Jim Halpert was about to meet Pam Beesly's fourteen siblings and it was going to be wild.

* * *

Just started uploading stories today. Still haven't figured out how to indent paragraphs because tab won't work. I've had this idea in my head for awhile.


	2. Patty BeeslyGrant

Disclaimer: I don't own the Office, Pam, Jim, or Pam's parents

Disclaimer: I don't own the Office, Pam, Jim, or Pam's parents. I do own Pam's siblings, I think.

Patty Beesly-Grant couldn't wait to meet Jim Halpert. Pam had raved about him for a long time. "I love him more than I've ever loved anybody," Pam explained in a phone call shortly after she and Jim started dating. Patty was thrilled because she had loathed Roy with a passion. She had always hated him.

Patty had married her high school sweetheart, Rob Grant immediately after high school graduation. She had become pregnant at the age of nineteen, and had given birth to a daughter named Molly Kathleen Grant. Molly was now twelve and driving Patty crazy. "We all did it to Mom and Dad," pointed out Pam when Patty told her younger sister that.

In 1998, Patty had suffered a miscarriage. She and Rob had entered in therapy, and slowly moved on from the miscarriage. "You'll be okay," Pam told her sister. "You can try again."

In 2000, Patty and Rob welcomed their second child-A son named Noah Michael Grant. Noah had just turned eight and loved bugs. "He brought in a spider the other day," Patty whined to her mother just three weeks earlier. "Why must he do this to me?" Kathleen Beesly

And just five weeks ago, Patty had given birth to her third child-Leola Jennifer Grant. Leola was the perfect baby. She hardly ever cried.

Patty couldn't wait to meet Jim Halpert. She loved watching him prank Dwight on the documentary. She someday hoped to meet Dwight.

She would later regret her decision to meet Dwight, but that's another story.


	3. Jim Meets Phoebe

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office.

**Jim Meets Phoebe Carter**

Jim couldn't wait to meet Pam's siblings. The first time he had heard how many siblings Pam had, he had spit out what he was drinking at the time. He was surprised that Roy had stayed with Pam. He figured Roy was the kind of guy who would leave a girl who was one of fifteen.

"My family is crazy at the holidays," Pam explained to Jim shortly before Casino Night.

"Since your parents are divorced, what happens," Jim had asked.

"My parents are civil for the holidays, Pam had explained. My grandma always cracks jokes about another family member."

Jim had laughed then.

Now he was about to meet one of Pam's sisters, Phoebe Beesly-Carter. Everyone else was arriving later. Kathleen had warned Jim not to be freaked out, but it was too late. He still couldn't wait to meet the "Beesly Freakshow". That's what Pam had dubbed her family.

Jim knew that Phoebe had become a teenage mother. Her son Andrew was now twelve. Phoebe had been married for six years, and also had a three year old daughter named Kaitlin. Jim wasn't sure how he was supposed to remember everybody's names. This was going to be bad name-wise.

Phoebe and Pam talked on the phone every weekend. Jim and Pam had been making love one night, and Pam had answered the phone to talk to Phoebe. He didn't know whether to be amused or offended. He had eventually settled on a mixture of both.

When Michael had found out about Pam's huge family, he had been shocked that someone could have that many babies. He hadn't even replied back with a "That's what she said."

The door opened, and who Jim assumed to be Phoebe stepped through the door with her husband and two kids.

"I'm Phoebe Beesly-Carter," the third born Beesly said, introducing herself.

"I'm Pam's fiancé, Jim Halpert."

"It's nice to meet you, Jim Halpert. This is my husband, David and our kids, Andrew and Kaitlin."

"It's nice to meet you too, Phoebe. Nice to meet you, David, Andrew, and Kaitlin."

"Whatever," said Andrew. He walked into the living room and sat down to play with the Wii game that Jim and Mr. Beesly had been playing with earlier.

If the other meetings with Pam's siblings went as well as it did with Phoebe, Jim thought he was set.

He was so very, very wrong.

TBC

* * *

Now Jim's met one of Pam's sisters. I think I want to do Dwight's version of why Pam's family is so big. That might be coming soon. I may update this tomorrow. Look for it.


	4. Paige Beesly Mathis

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office.

**Paige Beesly-Mathis**

Paige Beesly-Mathis was twenty-seven years old. She couldn't wait to meet Pam's fiancée. Roy had always driven her crazy and she had always tried to drive Roy crazy.

Jim was good for Pam, Paige knew that.

Paige had been married for three years. Unknown to the rest of her family, she was seven weeks pregnant.

Nobody announced news unless there was a _Beesly Family Gathering_. Those occurred once every six months so everyone could catch up. It always ended in news for the Beeslys. It was hard not to have news with so many people in a family.

Paige was an intern at the closest hospital in New York. If Paige was right, Phoebe had already met Jim. Phoebe had also insisted on meeting the Beesly significant others earlier than everybody else.

"It gives me advantages over the rest of you," Phoebe had pointed out after Paige announced her engagement four years earlier and Phoebe had gotten there first.

Paige was only two years younger than Pam, and she looked up to her sister. She had the DVDs of the documentary. She loved watching the documentary over and over again, especially because of Dwight.

Like Patty, Paige couldn't wait to meet Dwight.

But that was another story.

Paige and her husband Jack were very happy together. They wanted the same thing for Jim and Pam.

Jack had declared Paige a "rabid fan girl of PB&J." He had found it hilarious what Kevin referred to them as. Paige still liked calling them "JAM". She didn't care what anyone said.

Paige and Jack were about ten minutes from Scranton, and Paige couldn't wait to get there. She knew Jim was going to be freaked out by the sheer number of Beeslys. Paige had lost count after several years. Buying Christmas presents sucked because Paige sometimes couldn't remember all the names of the Beeslys, but Paige managed.

Things were about to get more chaotic for the Beeslys and Jim Halpert.

TBC

* * *

Would anyone like to see Pam's point of view on her family next? I might go to Jim and Paige's meeting, the next born Beesly, or Pam. What would you guys like to see?


	5. Pam

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or Ponderosa.

**Pam's View on Her Family**

Pamela Morgan Beesly loved her huge family. Really, she did. Pam just hated being referred to as the "Shy Beesly." Her siblings had all called her that.

No one in her family had liked Roy, but Pam didn't listen to any of them on that. She loved Roy-or so she thought-and wanted to prove her family wrong.

Every single one of her family members had cheered when she cancelled the wedding. They had been thrilled. Patty had been the most thrilled, followed by Kathleen. When asked why, Kathleen replied that she thought Roy might someday physically hurt Pam.

"My family's complicated," Pam explained to Jim shortly after they began dating.

"Why do you all have P names," Jim asked.

"Mom loved names that started with P," Pam explained.

"What about your dad?"

"He knew better than to argue with my mom, especially when there were so many kids in the house."

"What'd you guys do if you went out to dinner?"

"Mom called ahead of time, let them know we were coming and ordered our food. It was ready shortly after we got there. Unless we went to Ponderosa or another buffet. Then we just ate a lot." Jim had laughed.

Pam worshipped the ground her older sister walked on. She was overprotective of her thirteen younger siblings. Unlike some of her other siblings, Pam never rebelled.

Pam hoped Jim remembered everyone's names. Her aunt Janice even had trouble remembering everyone's names. Luckily, Pam and Jim had been practicing with flashcards for three weeks now. Jim had just met one of her sisters, but there was no telling how the other meetings would go. Parker and Perry would probably threaten Jim, trying to protect their older sister. Pam thought it was sweet.

Pam often wondered if she would have had more siblings if her parents hadn't divorced. When she asked her mother about her it once, Kathleen Beesly's answer had been a laugh and a yes. When Angela from the office learned there were so many Beeslys, she had actually started being nicer to Pam.

When Pam asked her father the same question, he also replied yes. He and Kathleen had actually wanted to see if they could go for twenty kids, but they had started having problems and they never made it to twenty.

Pam thought it would be awesome if she had nineteen siblings. She knew her parents still occasionally slept together. She secretly hoped her mother got pregnant one of those times. Kathleen was forty-eight, but older women got pregnant a lot now.

Jim was happy with his brother Noah and wasn't sure about the big Beesly family. He wasn't used to so many people in one house.

Pam was going to make sure that changed, because she wanted as many kids as her mom and dad did, and she was starting a little late. Plus, she was marrying Jim and hoped he wanted a large family.

TBC

* * *

I wanted to a chapter from Pam's point of view before Jim meets another Beesly. Things are going to get crazy, and Jim will eventually learn Pam's crazy plan on having as many kids as her parents. Also, congratulations to Angela Kinsey and her husband for the birth of baby Isabel. I love that name, although I prefer the spelling of Isabelle.


	6. Beesly Football

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office.

Warning: Spoilers for "Goodbye, Toby."

**Beesly Football**

Jim couldn't wait to play what Pam and Kathleen had told him was called Beesly Football Annual Championship Games. Patty's husband had shortened it to BFACG because it was easier to say.

The Beeslys that were twelve and older could play.

"How's Andy?" a curious Paige asked Pam.

"He's over Dwight and Angela's reunion," Pam explained.

"I wanted to throw the remote at the TV when Andy stole Jim's thunder," Patty confessed.

"I threw my shoe at the TV," Parker told Pam. Pam laughed at her younger brother.

"Football game in twenty minutes," Michael Beesly bellowed.

"Did Jan have the baby?" a curious Kathleen asked.

Pam nodded. "It was a girl. A paternity test proved that Michael is the father. The artificial insemination didn't work."

"Was Michael happy?" Phaedra asked.

"Yeah," Pam answered.

Twenty minutes later, the first football game started.

Jim was placed on the SO Team. ("Significant others get their own team," Kathleen had proclaimed.)

Pam was on the Older Beesly Team. There were several teams because of the multiple Beeslys. Several games were played. The winning teams battled each other to win the Beesly Super Bowl.

The Older Beesly Team was up first, against the SO Team.

"I'll kick your butt," Pam taunted.

"I'd like to see you try, Beesly. I saw the football you accidentally launched at Meredith's head."

"You're on Halpert," Pam threatened.

"No, Beesly.You're on."

"Shut up," Michael warned the two.

A whistle blew, signifying the start of Game One.

When Jim got the ball near the end of the first quarter, he headed for a touchdown. Pam tackled him.

Football with the Beeslys was not going to go well.

TBC

* * *

I seriously wanted to throw my remote at the TV when Andy proposed instead of Jim. Over top of that anger, I nearly started crying. The last time I nearly started crying because of TV was when there was a cliffhanger for the Supernatural episode Croatoan. I did start crying after I watched Supernatural, though. It's been a bad TV week-From Bones to House, to The Office to Supernatural, and finally to Numb3rs. I hope Grey's Anatomy is okay.


	7. Beesly Board Game Night

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, Life, Monopoly, Scrabble, Yahtzee, or Trivial Pursuit.

**Beesly Board Game Night**

The Beeslys also had a Board Game Night. Patty's husband had shortened it to BBGN because it was easier to say.

The Older Beeslys Team had won the Beesly Super Bowl the day before. All the other teams claimed they had cheated.

The games played on BBGN were Life, Monopoly, Scrabble, and Yahtzee.

A championship was eventually played, with Trivial Pursuit being the final game.

Paige had just won the past six times the Beeslys had played, so everyone knew they'd lose against her.

Jim and Michael were going to play Scrabble against each other.

"We've banned Pam from game night," Kathleen explained to Jim.

"Why?" he asked.

"When she lost at Scrabble a few years ago, she hurled the board towards the wall," Peyton explained, laughing.

"She's been banned ever since," Perry said.

"I hate you all," Pam whined.

"We hate you too," Phaedra sing-songed to Pam.

"Beesly Karaoke Night is tomorrow," Kathleen reminded her family. They all groaned.

"That's b ad night," Phaedra informed Jim.

"It's fun," Phoebe told Jim, shooting her sister a glare.

"I think we're all stupid," Parker complained.

"Can we start playing now?" asked an impatient Patience.

"Of course," Michael assured his daughter.

"I'm tired," whined Penelope.

"Shut up," complained her siblings. Penelope glared at them.

"This is going to get boring," Phillipa whined.

A few minutes later, the games finally started.

Jim actually won his game. He was so happy that he and Pam made out in front of her entire family.

"You did so great," Pam happily told her fiancée.

"I love you," Jim whispered.

"He loves her," Piper sing-songed to her siblings.

"I love you too," Pam told Jim.

The ultra competitive Beesly Board Game Night continued.

TBC

* * *

Look for the next update soon. Things are going to get even more wild for Jim Halpert.


	8. Escaping From The Beeslys

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office.

* * *

Jim loved Pam, he really did. He loved her family too. But they were starting to drive him nuts.

"You look like you need to escape from the many Beeslys," Patty observed of her future brother-in-law. She didn't care about that. A lot of the Beesly spouses needed an escape at one point.

"I needed room to breathe," Jim explained. The Beeslys were nuts. He didn't understand why Pam had been so shy before. She was extremely different around her family, though.

"We all do," Patty replied. She didn't want a big family, and was happy to only have a few kids. Growing up, she could barely remember a time when her mother wasn't pregnant.

"How do you deal with all this?" Jim asked. He was curious about that.

Patty shrugged. "It got easier when most of us became teenagers and we started graduating. A lot of us couldn't wait to leave the house. We love our family, but it can get stifling. I'm not sure if Pam told you yet, but when she was eighteen, she declared that she wanted as many kids as Mom and Dad had. I don't know if she changed her mind though," she said.

Jim stared in shock. He couldn't believe Pam wanted that many kids. That was surreal. "I'll have to talk to her about that. Maybe we can adopt," he suggested.

"That's an idea," Patty agreed. Adopting would be better, and it would give children homes. Pam would probably agree to that.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim and Patty stepped into the Beesly home. Jim was surprised to see that the Beeslys were running around everywhere, but Patty didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked Pam. She was sitting on the couch, playing with a few of her nieces and nephews.

"This is the "Beeslys Run Around" part of the day," Pam explained. It was fun, but she had been selected for baby-sitting duty.

"Your family is so weird," Jim informed her. Dunder-Mifflin was less crazy than this. Crazy, but less crazy than the Beesly family.

Jim sighed and joined in with the Beeslys' games about an hour later. He was getting tired of watching the chaos.

Later that night, the exhausted Jim and Pam talked before going to bed.

"Your sister told me that you want as many kids as your parents do," Jim said to his fiancée.

Pam smiled. "I kinda do. I love my family. We've had so much fun over the years. There's so much love," she replied.

"What do you think about adopting?" he asked her. He wouldn't mind adopting.

Pam considered it for a minute. "I'll think about it," she said. Adopting would be great. Pam was really scared of going into labor and the whole experience of childbirth. She did want a few biological kids, however. They would look like her and act like Jim or vice versa.

The Beeslys went through a chaotic week, but Jim didn't mind. He loved Pam so much, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

All the Beeslys, everyone from Dunder-Mifflin, and the camera crew attended Pam and Jim's wedding. Pam Beesly was thrilled to become Pam Halpert.

Jim and Pam had three biological children of their own. They adopted four more before deciding their family was complete. Seven kids were enough.

The Beeslys were wild, and the Beesly wildness extended to all seven of the Halpert kids.

Jim loved being an honorary Beesly. Pam loved being a Halpert. He still couldn't stand being in one room with all of them, however. But that was okay, since the Beeslys usually got together for the holidays and special occasions. Pam loved how much her husband adored her family.

Get-togethers with the Beeslys were never dull, and something always happened at them.

The End

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was experiencing writer's block. I don't have anymore ideas for the Office, but they'll probably come eventually.

At least this is over. I still have three more WIPs to finish. This is the third one I finished today. I had a total of six going at one time, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I finished the few I could.


End file.
